


There's no path

by meerkat_hater



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little hint of CherryBerry, Anxiety, Autistic Translator, Depression, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Weed, honeymustard - Freeform, nightmares/terrors, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerkat_hater/pseuds/meerkat_hater
Summary: Fell!Санс обнаруживает себя в другой вселенной, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как это произошло и как вернуться назад.





	1. Что происходит?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [There's no path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529999) by [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 



> Мне очень стыдно перед автором оригинала, что я так поступила с этой работой, взяв разрешение на неё, а затем забросив на чуть ли не год.  
> Нельзя так делать. Это недостойный поступок.
> 
> I want to apologize to author of original work, that I'd ask a permission to translate, and then abandoned it for almost a year.  
> It was an unworthy act.

Санс смутно помнил последнюю… ночь? День? Нельзя было сказать точно: видимо, в какой-то момент он потерял сознание. Но даже так, его воспоминания и место, в котором ему случилось очнуться, никак не стыковались. 

Он помнил, что выпивал у Гриллби. Вообще, удивительно, что именно это сохранилось у него в памяти. Там был босс, и тот явно злился. И Санс тоже. Боже, он был таким разъярённым и пугающим, вселяющим такой ужас, что Санс чувствовал, что трясётся даже сейчас. И он сбежал. В мастерскую за домом, единственное место, о котором не знал босс.

Следующим его воспоминанием было уже пробуждение в лесу Сноудина. Он знал это место. Немного дальше от той большой двери, чуть в сторону от основной дороги. Босс много раз посылал его туда в патруль.

Но почему Санс был здесь сейчас? Он телепортировался сюда случайно? Или ещё один недостающий кусок пазла? В любом случае, это могло спокойно подождать.

Звук шагов выбил Санса из плена его расплывчатого сознания и заставил насторожиться. Было ошибкой так расслабляться, да ещё и валяться непонятно где без сознания. Могло ведь произойти всё, что угодно.

Санс услышал голоса и различил, что они принадлежали двум монстрам. Они не были далеко, но деревья закрывали ему обзор. Осторожно и тихо он пробрался через эту растительность так, чтобы деревьев было достаточно для сокрытия собственного присутствия, но при этом оставался достаточный радиус обзора.

Монстры, кажется, направлялись к ограждению, которое когда-то установил босс, а это значит, что им придётся пройти мимо поста, на котором Санс сейчас должен бы находиться. 

Его настиг приступ паники. Что если их отправил босс? Что если это гвардейцы? Они ищут его? Могут ли они сообщить, что Санс не на своём посту? Эти монстры не были похожи на солдат: слишком мало брони. Но и на дружков босса они походили слабо: слишком… цветастые. И жизнерадостные. По факту, Санс до этого никогда не видел таких монстров.

Он мог рассмотреть их только со спины. Один был высоким, почти как босс, одетый в оранжевую худи и мешковатые шорты, похожие на те, что были на самом Сансе. Другой монстр был мелким, может быть даже немного ниже него, но это могло быть эффектом от расстояния. На нём был какой-то самодельный доспех в ярко-синих тонах и шарф, завязанный бантом сзади.

Они не были похожи ни на одиного монстра, что Санс знал. Туристы? Он сухо усмехнулся. Да, конечно, с каких пор кому-то потребовалось посещать его персональный ад? Кроме того, в подземелье не было ни одного района, насколько Санс знал, где бы жили настолько невинно выглядищие монстры. 

Может быть, это какой-то трюк, хитрая уловка, чтобы заставить всех вокруг думать, что они лёгкая мишень. Бесплатный опыт. В то время как это совсем не так. Сансу нельзя было расслабляться.

Но легче сказать, чем сделать, ведь теперь, когда прилив адреналина от беспокойства спал, его голову снова будто заволок туман. Санс не был уверен, сколько ещё продержится. 

Нельзя было сказать точно, но он давно не ел и чувствовал головокружение и слабость. Отчаянно Санс старался остаться в сознании и даже попытался скрыться обратно в лесу, но его зрение предательски помутилось, прежде чем он окончательно потерял равновесие. Последним, что Санс слышал, был хруст палки, прежде чем провалился в сладкие и пугающие объятья сна.

 

***

 

Санс проснулся в постели. Это точно была не его кровать, поскольку в его тело не впивались пружины. А как только он открыл глаза, то понял, что это и вовсе не его дом. Слишком уж тут всё было ярко, красочно, чисто и счастливо.

Неконтролируемый страх скрутил Санса, и тот резко вскочил на кровати, почти крича. Он дышал быстро, коротко и сбивчиво. Так прерывисто и поверхностно, что даже не чувствовал этого. Санс знал, что гипервентилирует, но сейчас у него были проблемы поважнее.

Он быстро проверил свои запястья, ноги и шею, но не обнаружил каких-либо верёвок или цепей. Так близко к свободе. Но почему Санс оказался здесь? Отчаянно он оглядел комнату в поисках каких-то следов похитителей, но совершенно точно был один. До него дошли голоса снаружи.

Санс попытался успокоить своё дыхание, но закашлялся, проигнорировав возникшую боль в горле и выступившие на глазах слёзы. По крайней мере, снова почувствовал, что его лёгкие заполнились воздухом, в его голове немного прояснилось.

Он оказался в ловушке в неизвестной комнате в доме, который в первый раз видит. Санс явно не был здесь один, но никто не собирался его связывать или приковывать. Он должен кому-то деньги? Кто-то хотел ему отомстить? Знал ли Санс кого-нибудь, кто мог бы похитить его? Список имён был слишком длинным, чтобы считать.

Его разум снова отключился, когда он услышал шаги, приближающиеся к комнате. Санс вскочил в поисках пути побега. Окно. Оно было закрыто, но не заколочено досками или чем-то подобным. Возможно, вышло бы выбить стекло или...

Санс сделал шаг, но его ноги предательски подогнулись, и он снова упал на кровать. Дверь открылась.

— О! ТЫ ПРОСНУЛСЯ! БОЖЕ, Я УЖЕ НАЧАЛ ВОЛНОВАТЬСЯ!

Санс уставился на нового монстра, вопиюще яркого, и попытался скрыть свой страх, стараясь выглядеть пугающе. Он не был уверен, что это сработало — другой монстр, по крайней мере, не выглядел даже немного удивлённым. Скорее поражён был сам Санс, обнаружив, что его похитителем оказался тот самый монстр из леса, которого он заметил, прежде чем потерял сознание. Маленький, пухлый, синий. Также удивительно было то, что тот тоже был скелетом. Почти как Санс, который был тоже маленьким и пухлым, разве что не синим.

Другой монстр приблизился на несколько шагов, но сразу же остановился, заметив, как Санс дрожит и отползает к стене. У него был взгляд загнанного зверя, и он всеми силами подавлял желание закрыть лицо руками. 

— ВОУ, ВОУ! НЕ БОЙСЯ, Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ ВРЕДИТЬ ТЕБЕ! — монстр поднял руки в мирном жесте. Но Сансу это никак не помогло. Он не знал его, не знал этого места и как сюда попал, и не было даже малейшей причины доверять здесь кому-либо.

— з-зачем ты принёс меня сюда? — пробормотал Санс, проклиная себя за свой иррациональный страх. Он не должен показывать, насколько напуган! Они обязательно используют его слабость, они используют его самого.

— МОЙ БРАТ НАШЁЛ ТЕБЯ В ЛЕСУ БЕЗ СОЗНАНИЯ, И ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ. ЧУВАК, ТЫ СПАЛ ПОЧТИ ДВА ДНЯ. Я РЕАЛЬНО ВОЛНОВАЛСЯ!

Волновался? Хах! Неужели этот монстр подумал, что Санс настолько наивен, что поведётся на такой дешёвый трюк? Ох, ему доводилось видеть попытки куда лучше. Он так хорошо знал, что нельзя принимать за чистую монету всю эту сладкую ложь, притворную любовь — всё это чёртово дерьмо. Отлично понимал, что никому нельзя верить.

Прежде чем Санс успел что-то сказать (не то чтобы он знал что), послышались приближающиеся шаги ещё одного монстра. А вскоре, действительно, в комнату вошёл тот здоровяк из леса.

Если бы Санс мог, то просто бы глубже вошёл в стену, но ему оставалось только прятаться в кровати. Его зрачки до невозможности расширились, когда он увидел буквально копию своего босса.

— эй, ты встал, — высокий скелет шумно выдохнул и потрепал своего брата по голове. Меньший скелет издал тихий жалобный звук, но не остановил его. — мы реально беспокоились за тебя. ты в порядке?

В порядке? Санс был далеко не в порядке! Он застрял в странном доме со странными скелетами, один из которых выглядит как он сам, а другой как его босс, только расслаблен и мельче, и счастлив, как наивные дети, которые ещё ничего не знают. Где его босс? Где его дом? Почему он здесь?

— ПАПС, МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ИЛИ ОН БОИТСЯ НАС? — сказала меньшая и синяя версия Санса. Прозвучало расстроенно и взволнованно.

— хах, согласен. я бы тоже не был счастлив, проснувшись в постели незнакомца.

— кто ты!? — огрызнулся Санс, не в силах сдерживать свои замешательство и гнев. 

Как они посмели? Как они могли пародировать его самого и его босса! Никто не поверит в этот цирк, никто!

— папирус, — сказал долговязый скелет, делая длинный шаг в сторону кровати и протягивая руку. Рефлекторно, Санс вздрогнул и принял защитную позу. Папирус одёрнул руку. — ладно.

Он не был Папирусом. Это был не его босс, Папирус! Не мог быть! Как вообще такое возможно?

Как только «Папирус» закончил представляться, меньший монстр буквально расцвёл, понимая, что теперь его очередь. Он не стал протягивать руку или подходить ближе, а просто остался на своём месте и улыбнулся, стараясь не напугать Санса ещё сильнее.

— ПАПС МОЙ БРАТ, — сказал он. — МОЁ ИМЯ САНС!

Санс рассмеялся.

Это просто безумие. Больной сон! Правильно, так и есть. Сон, кошмар, и он проснётся рано или поздно.

Он смеялся, не останавливаясь.

Слёзы текли по его лицу.

Он совершенно не понимал.

Что происходит?


	2. Было бы проще, если бы он умер

Было совершенно ясно, что у Санса случилась паническая атака. Или тревожная атака? На самом деле, нет, ничего не было ясно, разве что только то, что что-то в его мозгу коснулось ментальной раскалённой плиты, и теперь всё его дерьмо просто вылилось наружу, и он сжимался в углу. Через несколько минут Санс прекратил смеяться, а крупные слёзы сошли на нет.

«Я в порядке», — сказал себе Санс. Он в порядке, он в порядке, он в порядке. Он не был. Совсем нет, но эта мысль заставляла его чувствовать себя больным и тревожным, и было гораздо проще притвориться, что всё нормально, чем смотреть в лицо реальности.

Всё просто прекрасно. Итак, он застрял с какими-то странными копиями себя и босса, испытал паническую атаку, пока эти двое стояли и смотрели. И что? Бывало и хуже. Наверное.

— БРАТ, БОЖЕ, БРАТ, Я ДУМАЮ, МЫ СЛОМАЛИ ЕГО, — взвизгнул синий Санс, пока он всё ещё продолжал трястись от плача. 

Папирус озабоченно наблюдал за ним, чувствуя себя совершенно беспомощным. Он никогда не видел таких серьёзных нервных срывов, как у этого парня, хотя и сам имел опыт с психическими расстройствами. Не будучи уверенным, что делать или говорить, Папирус просто почесал затылок.

— хей, ох, санс, почему бы тебе не принести тарелочку тако? — решился он через некоторое время. — я уверен, он очень голоден. — Это не было полностью ложью. Монстр пробыл без сознания несколько дней, а душе нужно немного магии, чтобы восстановиться, а чтобы получить эту самую магию, нужна еда. Но также Папирус хотел убрать своего брата из комнаты на несколько минут. Чтобы избавить его от вида панической атаки и переговорить с другим монстром наедине.

Санс кивнул, желая помочь всем, чем возможно, и выскользнул из комнаты. Спустя минуту снизу послышался звон тарелок и кухонной утвари.

Папирус вздохнул и сел на кровать, не удивившись, что маленький красный монстр вздрогнул от этого движения.

— эй, ты в безопасности. расслабься, — сказал он, стараясь хоть немного успокоить незнакомца. Это не сработало. Другой скелет посмотрел на него так, будто ожидал атаки в любую секунду. Возможно.

Определённо.

Санс чувствовал себя слабым, пойманным и, в особенности, мокрым от слёз, даже слишком. Он не хотел быть здесь, только попасть домой, но что-то говорило ему, что до «дома» не так-то и легко будет добраться. Вся эта красочная обстановка, спокойные разговоры, которые просто не могли существовать в мире Санса. Он больше не был там, и даже начал понимать, почему.

Всё ещё было трудно вспомнить, что случилось после его побега в мастерскую, но Санс знал, что держал там машину, ни предназначение которой, ни как она вообще попала туда, не было ему известно. Одно время он пытался починить её, пробовал читать планы и чертежи, но всё было намного сложнее, чем казалось. В конце концов, Санс решил, что не сможет исправить эту проклятую машину.

Но, естественно, нельзя починить то, что не сломано, так?

Он не мог вспомнить, что именно произошло, что странный механизм был единственным ключом ко всему. И это совсем ему не помогло. Стало только хуже.

— у тебя есть имя, приятель? — спросил Папирус после нескольких минут тишины. Санс посмотрел на него. Приятель! Они совсем не знают друг друга, а тот уже бросается такими словами. Санс не чувствовал себя спокойнее от этого. Он вообще не мог быть спокойным здесь.

— санс, — проворчал он себе под нос, посчитав, что нет смысла скрывать это. Папируса пробил лёгкий смешок.

— уже догадался, — признался он. — ты не отсюда, да? не в смысле из столицы или ещё что.

— я живу в сноудине, — а Сноудин здесь вообще существует? Стоп, он очнулся в лесу Сноудина. Где он сейчас?

— да? смотри, я живу в сноудине большую часть жизни и уверен, что заметил бы второго санса, только в красном, ох, — Папирус остановился, взглянув на Санса и, похоже, задумавшись о чём-то. — у тебя так много трещин, приятель.

Санс почти рефлекторно вздрогнул. Конечно, трещины — первое, что он заметил. Ещё одна вещь, заставляющая его выглядеть слабым. Уязвимым. Ни одну из них он не получил в сражениях, никогда не участвовал в драках. Нельзя рисковать просто потерять своё паршивое единственное очко здоровья, поэтому было предпочтительнее избегать возможные проблемы. Но был кое-кто, от кого невозможно убежать.

Большинство трещин оставил его босс.

— прости, больная тема, а? — продолжил Папирус, извиняясь.

Санс не ответил. Он вообще не горел желанием разговаривать. В горле у него образовался неприятный ком, и всё, чего он хотел, это попасть домой. И, возможно, спать. И, может быть, спрыгнуть с ближайшей скалы.

— ты знаешь о таймлайнах? альтернативных вселенных и прочем? — спросил Папирус. Санс смущённо прищурился, но затем кивнул. Он немного знал об этом. Так это оно? Какая-то альтернативная вселенная? Как это вообще возможно?

Санс был уверен, что Папирус готов был рассказать больше, но прежде, чем тот успел начать, послышались шаги на лестнице, а после более мелкий Санс ворвался в комнату, держа в руках тарелку с тем, что должно было быть тако. Они пахли хорошо, даже приятно, особенно по сравнению с тем, что обычно заставлял есть Санса босс. Это дало ему понять, насколько он был в самом деле голоден, но самым ужасным способом. Санс не думал, что сможет сейчас съесть или переварить что-то.

— Я СДЕЛАЛ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ ТАКО, НЕЗНАКОМЕЦ! — объявил более мелкий синий Санс, презентуя тарелку, но всё ещё поддерживая дистанцию.

Санс отвернулся, нахмурившись.

— не голоден, — сказал он. Ему здесь не нравилось. Ему не нравилось, как эти монстры с ним обращаются. Он ужасно сильно хотел домой. Даже думать об этом было больно.

— ДАВАЙ ЖЕ, — продолжил синий Санс немного разочарованно. — ТЕБЕ НУЖНО ПОЕСТЬ НЕМНОГО. ТЫ ВЫГЛЯДИШЬ ТАКИМ ОСЛАБШИМ.

— я не слабый! — немедленно отреагировал Санс, заставляя «Папируса» немного насторожиться.

— эй, послушай, — сказал он, как и прежде, собрано и спокойно, но с предупреждающими нотками в голосе. — просто успокойся. мы боимся, что ты снова отключишься или ещё что-нибудь.

— и что? не ваша проблема, если я отключусь.

Синий Санс выглядел удивлённым, почти смущённым, когда подошёл немного ближе. Он остановился рядом с братом, который тотчас положил руку ему на плечо.

— КОНЕЧНО ЭТО И НАША ПРОБЛЕМА, — сказал он, будто это был какой-то неоспоримый факт. — ТЫ НАШ ГОСТЬ, И МЫ НЕ ХОТИМ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ЧУВСТВОВАЛ СЕБЯ ПЛОХО. ДАВАЙ, СЪЕШЬ ХОТЬ ОДНО.

Санс нахмурился, отстраняясь от протянутой тарелки, но, в конце концов, сдался. Он взял одно тако, внимательно осматривая его. Была ли это ловушка? Отравлена ли еда?

Его желудок болел.

— без разницы, — пробормотал он себе под нос, прежде чем откусить кусочек и насладиться вкусом. По ощущениям, еда не была странной или отравленной, просто холодной, и Санс решил, что достаточно безопасно сделать ещё один укус.

Он чувствовал на себе взгляды двух других монстров, такие пристальные, будто они наблюдали какое-то необычное шоу. Это могло бы заставить его кожу покрыться мурашками, если бы она у него была, но у него её не было. Вместо этого, он чувствовал лишь нарастающую тревогу и желание, чтобы его оставили в покое.

Он услышал резкий вдох.

— И? — нетерпеливо спросил синий Санс. — КАК ТЕБЕ? ВКУСНО?

Санс взглянул на него исподлобья, а затем пожал плечами.

— нормально, думаю, — пробормотал он, глядя на своё наполовину съеденное тако. Он действительно хотел бы съесть больше, ощущал такие чертовски мощные слабость и голод, но каждый укус заставлял его чувствовать себя хуже. Санс боялся, что в итоге его может вырвать или что-то в этом роде. Такое уже случалось раньше. Иногда его желудок просто скручивался в узел от нервов и паники.

— эй, санс? — спросил Папирус, и оба маленьких скелета посмотрели на него. — ах, новый санс.

— ТЕБЯ ЗОВУТ САНС? — спросил синий Санс воодушевлённо и удивлённо. Санс просто пожал плечами в ответ.

— уже поздно, ох… с тобой всё будет в порядке, если мы оставим тебя одного? — продолжил Папирус. Санс удивлённо взглянул на него.

— конечно, — ответил он, почти оскорблённо. На самом деле ему было немного обидно. — я же не ребёнок.

Папирус закатил глаза. 

— боже, хорошо. просто убедился.

— МЫ БУДЕМ В СОСЕДНЕЙ КОМНАТЕ! ЕСЛИ ЧТО-ТО НУЖНО, ПРОСТО ПОЗОВИ! — сказал синий Санс, прежде чем они оба вышли, закрыв за собой дверь.

Санс облегчённо выдохнул, слегка расслабившись. Не совсем, не полностью, только немного. Со всем этим ему было проще разобраться, вдали от чужих глаз.

Ещё за несколько укусов он покончил со злополучным тако. Было ещё два, оставленных на тарелке для него синим Сансом, но вряд ли ему бы удалось осилить их. Вместо этого он обдумывал побег. А, возможно, ему бы не запретили просто уйти. Похоже, эти альтернативные версии, его и босса, не собирались удерживать здесь Санса насильно. Он не мог взять в толк, зачем они привели его сюда. Можно же было просто оставить его в снегу замерзать до смерти. Так было бы намного проще. И для них, и для Санса. Было бы проще, если бы он умер.


	3. Это была его же ситуация, только он с братом поменялись местами

Санс шагал по комнате взад-вперёд, пытаясь понять, что делать. Он всё ещё чувствовал себя довольно слабым, но, проведя во сне около двух дней и хрен знает сколько ещё времени до этого, ещё и довольно беспокойным.

Выглянув в окно, Санс быстро понял, что да, это тот самый дом, в котором он жил с боссом. Или, по крайней мере, находился на том же месте. Вид снаружи был легко узнаваем.

Таким образом, это была, по сути, другая временная линия. Альтернативная вселенная. И ему нужно вернуться назад. Но как? У Санса в этой линии тоже есть машина? Он не был похож на учёного ни под каким углом, но затем Санс подумал, что и сам на него не сильно смахивал. В любом случае, он не знал, как работает машина. В последний раз, когда она была активирована… Он активировал её? Нельзя было быть точно уверенным. Это просто предположение, в котором он был убеждён, но не полностью.

Не прекращая мерить комнату шагами, он обнял себя.

Санс понятия не имел, как вернуться в свою вселенную. Его дом. Его босс. А был ли вообще способ? Неужели он застрял здесь навсегда?

Что происходит в его вселенной сейчас? Он просто исчез? Заменило ли его какой-то копией самого себя? А если нет, искал ли его босс?

Санс засмеялся.

Да, правильно. Босс, вероятно, был рад наконец избавиться от него. Счастлив сбросить это бремя. Может быть, он даже и не заметил, что Санса нет. Даже никогда не заметит. И он наверняка, чёрт возьми, не найдёт Санса, просто потому что не начнёт поиски.

Он сжал себя крепче. Стоило ли вообще возвращаться? Его вселенная полное дерьмо. Его брат полное дерьмо. Вся его жизнь полное дерьмо. Санс был удивлён, как ещё не убил себя, но ещё и не понимал, как его ещё раньше не прикончил босс.

Но он не мог остаться здесь, верно? Санс не был частью этой вселенной. Он не должен был быть здесь. Кто вообще знает, что может произойти? Кто знает, какие здесь монстры? Может, они лишь притворяются такими сладкими и заботливыми, чтобы ударить в спину. Возможно, в этом был их план. А, может быть, они именно такие, какими кажутся, но боятся Санса. Видят в нём угрозу. Хотят избавиться от него. Он бы не стал винить их. Его собственная вселенная была далеко не дружелюбна, таким был и сам Санс. 

Он начал постукивать ногой по полу, сосредоточенно наблюдая за движением, но, на деле, не придавая этому значения.

Возможно, он должен уйти. Было уже довольно поздно, и, как сказал этот Папирус, два других монстра должны уже спать. Но куда он пойдёт? Санс не знал, где здесь можно скрыться. У него не было никаких планов относительно того, что делать и где остановиться. Лучшим вариантом было поговорить со здешним Сансом о машине и как-то заставить её работать. Попытаться вернуться.

Он прекратил отбивать ритм своей ногой, обратив, наконец, на это внимание, и почувствовал, что снова истощён. Чёрт возьми, Санс действительно не так и много двигался, неужели он действительно настолько ослаб? Это не было поводом расстраиваться, решил Санс, скинул с себя куртку, не заботясь об остальной одежде — всё равно кеды уже сняты — и заполз под одеяло.

Кровать была настолько чертовски мягкой, а одеяло таким тёплым. Чёрт, ему впервые было настолько комфортно. Обычно Санс спал просто на старом грязном матрасе, брошенном прямо на пол. Он был почти уверен, что босс однажды притащил его со свалки, из-за чего Сансу пришлось перебраться с вполне нормального дивана на куда менее удобный матрас, а потом ещё и весь день вёл себя как грёбанный герой, говоря о том, насколько велик и что Санс должен быть ему благодарен. И он действительно был благодарен в тот момент. 

Сейчас нет.

Кровать, на которой он лежал, была более мягкой, тёплой и удобной, чем что угодно, на чём ему доводилось спать, но заснуть было просто невозможно. Санс не чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему не хотелось быть здесь. Он не принадлежал этому месту и не должен был быть здесь.

Санс накрылся одеялом с головой и начал тихо проклинать себя. Почему он просто не мог отключить ненадолго свой сраный мозг? Почему тот говорит, говорит и говорит ему, что всё неправильно и опасно? Почему он не мог побыть достаточно спокойным, чтобы нормально поспать всего одну ночь? Почему он не мог чуточку лучше контролировать собственный разум?

Это заставило его почувствовать себя хуже. Он не хотел быть здесь.

 

***

 

По-видимому, ему всё же удалось заснуть, поскольку его разбудили громкие звуки снизу. Санс открыл глаза и потёр их тыльными сторонами ладоней, стирая сон. Сколько времени? Почему босс так шумит?

Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы вспомнить, где он. Санс вздрогнул, тяжело дыша, и осмотрел комнату. Он был там же, где и вчера. Один. Более-менее знакомое место дало ему почувствовать себя лучше.

С нижнего этажа исходили шумы, напоминающие готовку. Равномерный стук металла о поверхность — так звучит измельчение чего-то. Санс подумал, не стоит ли ему спуститься.

Он сел на край кровати и потянулся, прежде чем встал. Его куртка всё ещё лежала на полу и, по сравнению со всем аккуратным пространством комнаты, выглядела грязной и оборванной. Санс сам выглядел грязным и оборванным. Вся его вселенная была далеко не самой чистой. Были куда более важные вещи, например, чтобы тебя не ограбили ночью или не "превратили в пыль", или, ещё лучше, чтобы грабители не "превратили тебя в пыль". Он почувствовал себя неуместным. Не то чтобы такого не было раньше, но сейчас у него появилось лишнее напоминание.

Он надел свою грязную куртку и медленно поплёлся к двери. Санс больше не чувствовал усталости, но, возможно, это было связано с новым приливом адреналина, вызванным волнением. Он был голоден, но из-за стресса его желудок будто сжали. Скорее всего, поесть у него не получится ещё пару часов.

Неторопливо, Санс положил руку на дверную ручку, но затем снова вздрогнул.

Должен ли он спускаться вниз? Что там с ним будет? По крайней мере один из тех монстров попробует завязать с ним неловкий разговор и, вероятно, попробует заставить его поесть. Он не хотел этого. Говорить уже было тяжело, а есть уж тем более.

Санс знал, что должен выйти. Не было никакого смысла оставаться в комнате. Он мог бы покинуть этот дом и двигаться дальше или хотя бы осмотреться и спросить о машине. Но так и не вышел из комнаты. Несмотря на то, что этого нельзя было избегать вечно и было бы намного быстрее и легче просто спуститься, он остался в комнате и снова сел на кровать.

Будто сама вселенная противостояла его попыткам избегать двух других скелетов, и, как только он сел, в дверь постучали. Санс удивлённо выпрямился, глядя на дверь. Он ничего не сказал, просто не мог взять в толк саму ситуацию. Босс никогда не стучал. Разумеется, Санс знал концепцию стука в дверь. Босс скорее бы убил его, чем позволил просто так войти в комнату, но никогда он сам не был по другую сторону двери в этом сценарии.

Стук повторился, а затем последовал встревоженный голос. 

— СА… САНС?

Было понятно, что синему Сансу было не очень комфортно называть кого-то другого своим именем. Не то чтобы это было очень странно. Монстрам, в конце концов, иногда давали одинаковые имена. Но сама ситуация всё ещё была весьма необычной.

— что? — буркнул Санс, не вставая с кровати. Через минуту дверь медленно открылась, и синий Санс вошёл.

— Я СДЕЛАЛ ЗАВТРАЧНЫЕ ТАКО, — объявил он, явно сдерживая свой энтузиазм. — УВЕРЕН, ТЫ, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ГОЛОДЕН?

— нет, — пробормотал Санс, переводя взгляд на вчерашнюю тарелку тако. Он сжал в руках ткань собственных шорт, решив рассказать немного больше. — мне слишком плохо, чтобы есть, — может быть, теперь его оставят в покое.

— О, БОЖЕ, НЕТ! — синий Санс начал хватать ртом воздух, почти уронив тарелку тако. — Я НЕ ЗНАЛ! ТЕБЕ НУЖНЫ КАКИЕ-ТО ЛЕКАРСТВА? У ПАПСА ЕСТЬ ЧТО-ТО, Я ДУМАЮ, ОТ ПОХМЕЛЬЯ.

Санс моргнул и удивлённо посмотрел на другую версию себя. 

— н-нет, — начал он. — нет, спасибо…

Ему никогда не предлагали лекарств раньше. Они просто не были… обычным делом там, откуда он. Если, конечно, ты не из элиты. Королевская гвардия, монархия и, понятно, сами медики. И хотя босс был большой шишкой в гвардии, он бы никогда не использовал это дерьмо, чтобы помочь своему брату.

— эй, о чём шумим…? — здешний Папирус, усталый и сонный, вошёл в комнату к двум Сансам и опёрся на дверной косяк, потирая глазные впадины.

— оу, эй, ты проснулся. ох, вы оба, — пробормотал высокий скелет, слабо и сонно улыбаясь. — я чую запах завтрачных тако?

— ДА! Я ПРИГОТОВИЛ НА ВСЕХ, НО… САНСУ СЛИШКОМ ПЛОХО, ЧТОБЫ ЕСТЬ.

После этого Папирус посмотрел на Санса, который всё ещё тихо сидел на краю кровати, стараясь не влезать в разговор братьев. Или, ну, пытаясь уменьшить свою нервозность от нахождения в одной комнате с большим количеством монстров, даже если их было всего двое. Два — это уже слишком много.

— да, это отстой, — пробормотал Папирус, не звуча обеспокоенно. Больше будто пытался быть вежливым, хотя на самом деле всё это не сильно его волновало. — завтрак очень важен, в конце концов. это же завтравка всего следующего дня.*

— О, БОЖЕ, — сказал синий Санс, потирая свои носовые кости.

— я не хотел подогревать тебя, бро *, но я просто не мог удержать эти каламбуры, — высокий скелет улыбнулся своему брату. — они бы съели меня живьём.

— Я НЕ БУДУ ЭТО СЛУШАТЬ, — отрезал синий Санс, отдавая тарелку Папирусу и выходя из комнаты. — Я НА КУХНЮ. А И, ПАПС, МНЕ СКОРО ПОРА В ПАТРУЛЬ.

— понял, — ответил он, провожая брата ласковой улыбкой, а затем снова повернулся к Сансу.

— эй, ты в порядке? — спросил он, присаживаясь рядом со странной версией своего брата, однако поддерживая некоторую дистанцию.

Санс не ответил и продолжил сжимать ткань шорт.

— сложно, наверное, просыпаться в чужой вселенной? — спросил Папирус, не ожидая ответа и просто продолжил. — есть какие-то версии, как ты попал сюда?

Санс покачал головой. 

— ты не поймёшь, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

Папирус пожал плечами и громко откусил хрустящий тако. 

— попробуй.

Санс глубоко вздохнул, рассматривая все варианты, а затем решил, что может попытаться объяснить.

— э-э… — начал он, перебирая свои пальцы. — это всё машина… я не знаю точно, откуда она взялась или… что она делает, но… 

— оу, да, у меня тоже есть такая, — вставил Папирус. Санс удивлённо уставился на него. — да, э-э, санс не знает об этом. она в мастерской за домом, но я не знаю, как она работает.

Это была его же ситуация, только он с братом поменялись местами.


	4. Лучше узнать наверняка, чем просто доверяться кому-то

Ничего не складывалось. Разве они не должны быть, типа, альтернативными версиями его и босса? Конечно, имелись весомые различия с точки зрения личностных качеств, но Санс думал, что такие вещи, вроде того, кто владеет мастерской и всё такое прочее, ну… Останутся как есть.

— почему ты знаешь о мастерской? — удивлённо спросил Санс. Папирус в ответ только небрежно пожал плечами.

— без понятия, а почему не должен?

— н-ну, босс не знает ничего о мастерской, — пробормотал Санс, которому явно становилось всё более некомфортно. Сказать немного, всего несколько слов, пару предложений было нормально. Изредка. Но когда приходилось говорить слишком долго, Санс начинал нервничать, беспокоиться. И Папирус, запутанно уставившийся на него, никак не помогал.

— босс? — спросил он, и маленький скелет тут же вспомнил, что здешняя его версия называет Папируса по имени. Или, ну, по прозвищу?

— папирус, эм, в моей вселенной, — пояснил Санс.

— ох, — его собеседник, внезапно, отреагировал довольно спокойно. — так вы не братья?

— э-эм, нет, — весь разговор явно шёл не в ту сторону. — так, о машине-

— верно. думаю, здесь просто я был тем, кто нашёл машину вместо, ну, тебя. санса, — продолжил Папирус, возвращаясь к приемлемой теме. — но это же далеко не самое странное, верно?

Санс пожал плечами. Он подумал, что Папирус в чём-то прав. Может быть, глупо беспокоиться о том, чей брат знает о мастерской, а чей нет, даже если сама мысль о том, что босс имеет хоть малейшее понятие о наличии этого помещения в их доме, ввергала его в ужас. Мастерская была единственным местом, где от него можно спрятаться. Ну, до того момента, как она поспособствовала тому, что Санс телепортировался в другую, мать её, вселенную.

— так ты попал сюда из-за машины? — спросил Папирус, и маленький скелет медленно кивнул.

— думаю да, — пробормотал он. Чем дольше продолжался разговор, тем тише становился его голос. — но не помню, как. вообще многое не помню.

— ну, это сильно всё усложняет.

Этот Папирус хочет вернуть его назад? Санс, возможно, мог бы почувствовать обиду или, наоборот, облегчение, но просто смутился. Какое ему до него дело? Он мог бы просто выбросить Санса на улицу и сказать ему искать путь домой самостоятельно. В конце концов, это было очень непохоже на Папируса.

Высокий скелет, казалось, наконец заметил, насколько его собеседнику некомфортно и вздохнул, поднимаясь с кровати.

— если хочешь, можем посмотреть на машину, — сказал он. — я буду в гостиной. можешь подойти, когда почувствуешь, что готов.

С этими словами Папирус оставил Санса одного. Сначала тот слегка успокоился, но затем, после обдумывания разговора, тревога опять настигла его. Не то чтобы Папирус сказал ему что-то плохое, нет. Сама мысль о них двоих в замкнутом пространстве мастерской пугала его. Конечно, он знал, что рано или поздно ему придётся осмотреть машину. В конце концов, Санс должен был вернуться. Но, таким образом, теперь ещё и необходимость спуститься вниз и поговорить с Папирусом тоже наводила ужас.

Глупо. Не было не единой причины чувствовать такие страх и дискомфорт. Конечно, да, осторожность. Всегда нужно быть настороже. Опасаться каждого. Это естественные инстинкты, чтобы спастись от внезапной угрозы. Но почему он чувствовал себя плохо от страха и беспокойства из-за чего настольно обычного, как просто поговорить с кем-то, спросить о чём-то, от всего? Почему его постоянно тошнило от паники, а его несмолкающий разум всё подкидывал ему новые и новые поводы нервничать?

Здесь вообще не было никакого повода для страха. Санс хорошо знал, босс показал ему, чего действительно стоит бояться, и всё это часто не было и в половину так плохо, как ему казалось. По крайней мере, ему же удавалось пережить это. Да, было больно и страшно. Истекающий кровью, слабый и сломанный, но он прошёл через всё. Было гораздо проще абстрагироваться и позволить всему просто происходить.

Но вместо этого он чувствовал тянущую и ноющую нервозность буквально из-за всего. Любая мелочь была способна вселить в него тошнотворный страх, заставляющий хотеть просто кричать от плача или кромсать собственные кости. Что-нибудь, что-угодно, лишь бы заставить его разум заткнуться. Остановить этот бесконечный страх.

Очевидно, ничего не срабатывало.

В какой-то момент Санс заметил, что стоял на коленях на полу, держась за голову руками, а крупные слёзы скатывались по его лицу. Он медленно сел, вытирая их рукавом, и взглянул на дверь. Закрыта, хорошо. Значит, возможно, Папирус не слышал его рыданий. Был шанс, что Санс кричал — такое иногда случалось с ним во время панических атак, но тогда бы кто-нибудь обязательно зашёл в комнату, а он был один. Значит, всё нормально.

Хорошо.

Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы Санс окончательно успокоился. Он точно не знал, сколько — в комнате не было часов — но, по ощущениям, около получаса. Может быть и час, и даже больше, чувство времени у маленького скелета было не из лучших. Но, в конце концов, он собрался с силами и поднялся, чувствуя себя слабым и уставшим или, скорее, просто опустошённым. Санс медленно открыл дверь, вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз.

Только чтобы обнаружить, что комната была пуста. Просто невероятно. Бесподобно! Он столько времени потратил на все эти чёртовы эмоциональные американские горки и подготовку себя к встрече лицом к лицу с чёртовым двойником его босса, только чтобы увидеть, что его здесь нет. Гостиная была пуста.

Папирус так пошутил над ним? Он же сказал, что будет здесь, Санс был уверен. Так почему его нет? Чтобы увидеть Санса ещё более сконфуженным? Ну, если так, то он отлично преуспел.

Сжав кулаки в карманах куртки, Санс начал ходить по комнате из стороны в сторону. По крайней мере, у него появилась возможность осмотреть дом. Всё выглядело почти так же, как и у них с боссом, только более красочно. Теплее. Дружелюбнее. Чужеродно. Было гораздо более очевидно, что здесь кто-то живёт. Дом был аккуратным и чистым, но не до стерильности. Босс, конечно, тоже поддерживал порядок, но их жилище всё равно было каким-то изношенным и полуразваленным. Некомфортным.

Раздался щелчок замка, и Санс крепко вцепился пальцами во внутреннюю кармана куртки, развернувшись к двери. Та открылась, и Папирус вошёл, выглядя несколько удивлённым, увидев Санса, но далеко не шокированым.

— о, хей. ты ждал? — спросил он мучительно расслабленно и медленно.

— да! — отрезал Санс. — т-ты сказал, что будешь здесь, — внезапно это прозвучало крайне нелепо. Слова будто принадлежали маленькому ребёнку. Но он не прекратил прожигать Папируса взглядом.

— ух, да, извини. просто отошёл на секундочку. сансу не нравится, когда я курю в доме, — сказал высокий скелет, занося руку, чтобы почесать затылок.

Он сделал шаг вперёд, и Сансу пришлось отшатнуться, чтобы сохранить дистанцию, но запах табака, ударивший ему в нос, только подтвердил его объяснение, к удивлению маленького скелета. Босс ненавидел, когда Санс курил, поэтому ему пришлось бросить довольно давно. Тот, скорее всего, возможно, испытывал такое отвращение к этой зависимости только потому, что она давала Сансу расслабиться. Ведь не дай бог, чтобы он почувствовал себя не-ужасно хоть секунду.

— так, хочешь проверить машину? — спросил Папирус, кивая в сторону двери. — это прямо за домом.

Санс молча кивнул и проследовал за местным Папирусом. Мастерская была точно там же, где находилась в его вселенной, только вот здесь не он владел маленьким блестящим ключом. Высокий скелет отпер в неё дверь и придержал, приглашая войти. Пожалуй, мастерская была единственным местом, из тех, что видел здесь Санс, выглядящим в точности так же, как в его мире. Маленькая, чистая и холодная, пол выложен плиткой, а само помещение почти полностью пустое, исключая машину, прикрытую брезентом, верстак и разбросанные на нём чертежи. Было ещё несколько ящиков, в которые Санс бы с удовольствием заглянул из чистого любопытства, будет ли и их содержимое прежним, но не собирался делать этого при Папирусе.

Здесь маленький скелет сразу же почувствовал себя гораздо более расслабленно. Не безопасно или комфортно, конечно, но привычность ему этого места и тот факт, что здесь он всегда был в безопасности от босса, позволили ему почувствовать себя гораздо более спокойно. И, может быть, если бы местного Папируса здесь не было, к нему бы действительно пришло чувство безопасности. Но он был здесь.

— не думаю, что она работает, — вдруг сказал он. — машина, имею в виду. она никогда даже не включалась.

— м-могу я… посмотреть её? — спросил Санс. При обычных обстоятельствах он бы просто подошёл и стащил брезент, но это же не его мастерская. Она принадлежала Папирусу, и даже если тот выглядел намного более… расслабленным, чем босс, маленький скелет чувствовал себя очень ненадёжно рядом с ним.

— конечно, — ответил Папирус. — дерзай.

Санс в последний раз бросил на него взгляд, прежде чем нерешительно кивнул, шагнул к машине и снял с неё брезент. Выглядело всё точно так же, как в его вселенной, когда Санс только нашёл её. Этот Папирус вообще работал над ней? Не похоже на то. Но, при более близком осмотре, маленький скелет заметил некоторые починенные части, выглядящие вполне себе неплохо. Но, всё равно, не было ни единого шанса, что эта штука заработает сейчас.

Санс присел на корточки и открыл маленький люк, чтобы осмотреть внутреннюю проводку машины. Выглядело намного лучше, чем в его вселенной. Все части были в полном составе и отличном состоянии. В своей машине он сломал несколько деталей, выбросил или разбил их, сорвавшись из-за того, что не мог заставить всё работать как надо. Заменить их оказалось довольно трудно, особенно учитывая, что маленький скелет не имел чёткого понятия, что именно делает конкретная деталь.

Вытащив несколько проводов, Санс влез под машину чуть дальше, пытаясь выяснить, что ещё отсутствует или заменено и сконцентрировавшись достаточно, чтобы забыть о присутствии Папируса в комнате. Настолько, что даже не заметил, как тот подошёл и присел слегка позади от него, пока высокий скелет не заговорил.

— хей, кстати, — сказал он, и Санс почувствовал, как длинный палец подцепил его шипованный ошейник. — что это? или, скорее, почему ты носишь это?

Папирус почувствовал, как от лёгкого натяжения ошейника дыхание маленького скелета сбилось. Тот сжался, тяжело втягивая воздух, и, честно говоря, подсознательно Санс даже гордился такой своей реакцией. Вместо этого он мог бы начать кричать, рефлекторно умолять о пощаде, потому что воспоминания о том, как босс натягивал этот ошейник, никогда не оставят его.

— не трогай меня, — огрызнулся Санс, немедленно схватившись за ошейник и вернув его на место.

— вау, извини, — быстро и виновато пробормотал Папирус, вздрогнув и отдёрнув руки к груди.

Маленький скелет вздохнул, отпустив ошейник, и снова повернулся к машине. Он думал, снять ли его, это ненавистный ему кусок кожи вокруг шеи, явное доказательство его принадлежности боссу. Санс знал, что это глупо, но где-то внутри боялся, что даже сквозь разные миры босс почувствует и поймёт, что он сделал это. А ещё был в курсе, что если такое произойдёт, то ему останется существовать только в виде пыли. Или, ну, Сансу придётся пройти через такое наказание, что он захочет стать пылью.

Маленький скелет так погрузился в воспоминания, что почти подпрыгнул, услышав голос Папируса снова.

— что с тобой случилось? — вопрос вышел довольно размытый, но Санс легко понял, что имелось в виду. — в смысле… я почти не знаю тебя, но даже санс бы мог сказать, что какой-то пиздец случился там, откуда ты.

Маленький скелет не ответил, даже не посмотрел на него.

— ну, тебе не обязательно рассказывать, — продолжил Папирус. — но, знаешь, здесь ты в безопасности. не знаю, что у тебя там случилось, но здесь этого не будет.

Санс не поверил ему. Не было никаких причин ни не доверять ему, ни бояться его, ни подозревать, что кто-либо здесь хочет навредить ему, но он не поверил ему. Лучше узнать наверняка, чем просто доверяться кому-то.

Спустя момент послышался вздох Папируса. Ответов сегодня, видимо, он не получит.

— хей, нужна помощь с этим? — спросил высокий скелет вместо этого, открывая дверцу люка шире. Санс покачал головой.

— я хочу побыть один, — пробормотал он, не глядя на Папируса и снова сосредотачиваясь на машине.

— ладно. буду в гостиной, если что, — ответил высокий скелет, поднимаясь и направляюсь к двери. — инструменты в каком-то из ящиков, не стесняйся копаться в них.

Санс кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места, пока не услышал, как дверь закрылась.

**Author's Note:**

> Хей, моя основная страничка ficbook.net/authors/2249921
> 
> Тамблер автора gasp-the-wontons.tumblr.com


End file.
